


The Boogeyman and The Transporter meet

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: The Devil and The Archer [7]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Transporter (Movies)
Genre: Gen, chat, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: John Wick and Frank Martin encounter each other while driving out and have a small conversation about how everything is getting crazier. Takes place in 'The Devil and The Archer' universe.





	The Boogeyman and The Transporter meet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own John Wick, The Transporter or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is just a one-shot set in 'The Devil and The Archer' series. Now like the MCU, this series has also been divided into Phases.
> 
> Phase 1 was the grounded Phase (counting out all the Multiverse jumping and Crisis on Earth-X story obviously). Phase 2 will be the supernatural Phase where supernatural stuff will take precedence (though Phase 1 characters will still play important roles).
> 
> This little one-shot takes place after all the previous stories of 'The Devil and The Archer' series and is the last part of Phase 1. This is basically addressing the transition from Phase 1 to Phase 2.

John Wick was driving his Ford Mustang Mach 1 around the town with his pit bull dog. Though he had decided to return home now as the weather didn't look very good.

He saw a red light in front of him and stopped his car. As he waited for it to turn green, a black BMW 735i stopped next to him.

The man sitting inside was none other than Frank Martin aka the Transporter.

Looking over at Wick's car, he commented, "Nice car."

Wick looked over at him and nodded in acknowledgement, "Yours too."

Wick's dog was looking around with his tongue out, making cute noises.

"Cute dog there", Martin said.

Wick nodded again in acknowledgement and thanks.

"So, what are you doin' out here in this weather?" Frank asked.

"Just driving around", John said, "What about you?"

"I got a job to do", Frank said.

As some clouds arrived overhead, John asked, "You sure you'll be able to do it in this weather?"

"Trust me", Martin said, "I thought about what to do if it rains today. So not much of a problem."

"All right", Wick said, "Though I really think it's getting crazy out here."

"It's been crazy out here for a long time", Martin said, "I think it's been that way ever since 2008."

"Yeah, I think that's when the craziness started", Wick said, "And for some reason, I have a feeling it's going to get even crazier."

"I got no worries about that", Martin said, "As long as I follow my rules, I'll be fine."

The light finally turned green. The two nodded at each other in acknowledgement and drove off in separate directions.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how I subtly acknowledge through these two that the series is about to get even crazier in the near future.
> 
> And now finally Phase 1 of this ends. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you all at Phase 2 of this series. Though the sequel to 'The Devil and The Hood' will come first.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
